


科隆一夜

by Arachnida88



Category: Sports RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnida88/pseuds/Arachnida88
Summary: 伪婚外恋车，未成年慎入





	

马龙气鼓鼓的在街头徘徊。

这已经不是第一次了！

张继科带队参加比赛后，不止一次就这样把他放到一边，天天和几个小球员说球，说就说，你爪子往人家腰上面放是什么意思。

马龙狠狠的踢了路边的小石子，赛也比完了，金牌也拿了，张继科还要和小球员去庆功。

马龙心想，你不陪我，我自己去找乐子。反正科隆自己也不是不熟。

马龙一个东方面孔在德国酒吧里还是有些惹眼的，不一会就有好几个来搭讪的，可惜不是眼睛太大就是皮肤太白，马龙晃了晃手上的婚戒。

“要不要试试血腥玛丽”

马龙抬头对上了一双浅绿色的眼睛，这厮中国话还蛮溜的，肤色也挺健康。

马龙接过对方递过来的血腥玛丽一饮而尽。

“敢不敢玩血腥玛丽的游戏？”

马龙口有点干，那人在他身边轻轻的耳语。他就点点头。

“我在这个酒店有个房间，卧室有很大的镜子。”

这哪里是镜子啊，这明明是镜墙。

马龙双手被绑到身后，身下是柔韧的羊毛毯。

“你该说bloody Mary了”身后的人缓缓的前进，又慢慢的退出。

“快点”

那人听到他说的话就往前一冲，凑到他耳边说：“叫啊”

“Bloody Mary”

“Bloody Mary”

“Bloody Mary 啊！”

马龙每叫一声，那人就重重的砸在他体内，把马龙顶到鼻尖几乎贴到了镜子上，最后两人一起没hold住。

第一次一般比较短，马龙想起来张继科每次和他做，第一轮一般就几分钟，然后就开始漫长的第二轮。

那人把自己抽了出来。马龙还趴在毯子上。然后他就看到上半身穿戴的整整齐齐的人把领带解开了。然后那人俯下身，用领带把他的眼睛遮了起来。

马龙陷入了黑暗，接着感觉自己下面一冷，那人不知道把什么又冰又硬的东西塞了进来。

“啊”

“别动，这可是上世纪的拉菲，一口不便宜，你用嘴巴好好吸”

马龙感到凉凉的液体进来，和那人刚刚留在他身体里的东西混在了一起。液体越来越多，马龙感觉到阵阵的酸胀。马龙渐渐的担心，这样全倒进去自己不是要撑死。

好在很快瓶子就被拿开了，取而代之的是个又热又软的东西。

马龙很快就知道那是啥了。

“果然美味”那人覆到了马龙身上，掰过他的脑袋，把舌头伸进了马龙的口里，操起了马龙的口腔。

马龙很快又硬了。

然后他的眼前一亮，那人把领带拿了起来，系到了马龙的分身上。

“妈的”马龙还没骂完，就听到啪的一身，那人打了马龙屁股一巴掌，响，但是不疼.

马龙哼了一声，那人就在另一边也大了一巴掌。

马龙白，身上的痕迹明显，那人打完还不够，还把两团肉狠狠的捏了好一会才放开马龙。

“你看到玛丽了吗”那人把马龙身体抱了起来，面对着镜子，自己坐在他身后，硬起来的家伙直接顶在马龙的股缝间。

马龙看着镜子里面全裸的自己，只有脖子上还挂着张继科的那块宝贝玉佩，白色的肉体和身后麦色男人形成了鲜明的对比。他看到男人捏住自己的屁股把自己抬了起来，然后用手分开自己的两腿让自己的私处完全暴露出来，慢慢的从上到下插了进去。

进入的过程缓慢而清晰，马龙甚至能看到自己的下面一点点收缩把那个大家伙吞了进去。

妈的，真大。要不是习惯了张继科那个优于普通亚洲人的尺寸，马龙觉得自己可能还吃不消这绿眼睛的大家伙。

妈的，这视觉效果太刺激了，马龙看着自己被塞的满满的，紫黑色的大家伙进进出出来带着刚刚灌进去的红酒，在米白色的羊毛毯上竟然有落红的错觉。

出轨偷情的精神刺激加上视觉的震撼，马龙放荡的叫了起来。

他叫了身后的人更加的卖力，各种角度的顶在马龙的内壁上，马龙清晰的看到自己的分身在领带的缠绕下越来越大。

他想伸手去，双手却也被束缚了。

“我知道你是谁”那人发了狠劲，“奥运冠军的家属，怎么样，那人不是腰伤后来退役了？”

“能满足你吗”

“这是正手”那人变换了一个角度

“这是反手”那人又顶了一下

“还有旋转”大家伙又在里面搅动了一圈。

马龙被折腾的已经没有办法说话了。

“这是对拉”说完他把马龙的手臂拉起来，让马龙反身弯曲成一个弓行，像骑马一样的大开大合的进出。

“啊啊啊啊”

“怎么样，你男人不是腰不好吗，他有我这么棒吗？

马龙听了想吐槽，张继科退役前就算腰不好也没少折腾自己，何况退役后腰没什么犯病，妈的！

等身后的男人彻底释放时候，也松开了马龙分身上的领带，马龙喷薄而出，一片狼藉，彻底的瘫软在地毯上了。过了好一会发现自己被抱起来放到了床上，马龙回头发现那人正把自己的两腿也绑在一起。

”意大利吊灯我早就想试试了“那人笑的和裂开的核桃一样，马龙已经没力气去计较了。

被吊起来的马龙被舔了全身，果然是属狗的。

绳子绑的有点紧，被进入的时候马龙想动动腿，发现不行，对方插了一会好像发现了这个体位除了视觉冲击外，其实并不好玩，腰太累了，于是把马龙又放了下来，解开了他的束缚，让他成大字一样躺在床上，用最原始的面对面体位进来了。

马龙不记得自己高潮了多少次，这个体位最熟悉，最爽，他也搞不清楚身上的人到底亲了他哪里，最后那人只是含住他脖子上的玉，下身不停的耸动，马龙全身的注意力都在下半身。自己挺腰去迎合带给自己最大快乐的家伙，恨不得对方就一辈子泡在自己身体里。

第二天马龙起床的很晚，但是身上被清理的清清爽爽的，马龙小心翼翼的回到国家队训练基地，一进门就听到一声大喊。

”龙啊“

马龙吓的一个激灵。

”我眼睛好难受，你看看是不是美瞳过敏了“


End file.
